


the nocturnal dream is reality

by MiniNephthys



Category: Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenrich is interrogated about his desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the nocturnal dream is reality

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really understand how the Netherbattle fits in with canon, but consider this post-Netherbattle.

“Hey, Fenfen~” Fuka says, and Fenrich can already tell this is a conversation he isn’t going to enjoy. “So you summoned up a version of Valzy from when he was at his strongest just through your desires, right?”

“That is correct,” he says. It’s a little embarrassing how quickly he accepted that, but like hell he’s going to give this girl any more ammunition.

Fuka nods. “So, what desires were those?”

“...What do you mean?” Fenrich has a sinking feeling that he already knows, more or less.

“You wanting to get Valzy to drink human blood and take over the world can’t be the only desire that made up that hallucination. If that was enough to make imaginary people, my dream would be filled with them! Well, I guess technically everyone but me is imaginary, but you get what I’m saying, right?” Fuka asks.

He scoffs. “Are you still on about this being a dream-”

“Anyway,” she interrupts, “if it wasn’t all about you wanting to get him to drink blood and take over, then what else was it about?”

“That was all,” he says, voice near to a growl. “And it’s none of your business, lass, so before I rip your tongue from your mouth-”

“I’m interested in the answer too, actually,” says an extremely familiar voice.

Fenrich jolts - when had Valvatorez learned to enter a room so silently that even he didn’t notice? “M-my lord…”

“As the lass says, those two desires aren’t enough to cause you to hallucinate me that strongly,” Valvatorez says. “So there must be some other factors at work here. I have no intention of breaking any promises, but if there are other desires of yours I can fulfill, I’d be happy to do so for you - as long as they don’t also require breaking promises, as well.”

Fenrich swallows. He knows exactly what desires he has for his lord, and knows exactly why he didn’t act upon them even with a version of Valvatorez that would follow his every whim. To admit to them in front of the real Valvatorez would be unthinkable.

“Fenrich?” Valvatorez asks.

But being Valvatorez’s servant requires doing so many unthinkable things, and he can recognize when he’s been cornered. The most he can do is try to lessen the damage. “They don’t require breaking promises, Lord Val, but… please don’t ask me in front of the lass.”

“Completely understandable. Off you go,” he says to Fuka.

She sighs. “I knew it. I never get all the juicy details. ...I’ll just have to find out later! Ooh, I can’t wait… Have fun, you two!” With a renewed spring in her step, she leaves, and Valvatorez shuts the door after her.

“Now. What is it that you want from me, that I have yet to provide you with?”

If only it were that simple. Fenrich has the option of two, and has to decide which would be less shameful for him to admit to. It’s not a question he deliberates over long.

“It’s not that I want something from you, my lord, but that I want you.”

Valvatorez pauses, before he answers in clear confusion. “You’ve had me for hundreds of years, Fenrich. As your master and your friend.”

“Your ability to misunderstand a common turn of phrase is one of your most formidable powers,” Fenrich says with a sigh. “I meant sexually.”

Valvatorez is an attractive demon, in this form or in any other. It’s not so unreasonable to think that Fenrich would be among those who desire him - though his blood boils to think that anyone else might want him in their bed. The idea that he would ever do anything to him, with him, is ridiculous, but admitting to just wanting him should be acceptable.

But admitting that Fenrich loves him romantically? That is something completely out of line with his station. He could never say it - not even his lord will drag those words from his lips.

Valvatorez is a little pink in the face at the admission, but nods. “...Is that all?”

Fenrich chokes. “What do you mean - did you know that already?”

“No, I had no idea. If anyone other than you had said it, I probably would have assumed they were lying about you.” Valvatorez meets his gaze resolutely. “But even that still wouldn’t be enough to summon up a spectre based on your desires. There is still something else, isn’t there?”

Direct questions have always been his worst enemy. He can manipulate the truth, and he can certainly lie to other people, but when it comes to his lord’s questions, he tends towards honesty. “...there’s something else, but… but please don’t make me say it, my lord, it’s not something a servant should want from his master. I beg you.”

“I will judge that for myself.” Valvatorez’s voice is firm, but not unkind.

Fenrich casts his gaze to the floor. If he looks at his master with his gentle expression, he will never be able to steel himself into saything this. “I… also want to be with you, my lord. Romantically,” he adds, before the inevitable ‘you will be with me as long as the moon shines’.

Another long pause. “Ah. That… that would probably be enough.”

Fenrich’s voice shakes as he answers. “I apologize from the depths of my heart, Lord Val, for these desires you can’t fulfill. Were the choice solely up to me, I had no intention of ever revealing such shameful things-”

“Now hold on. Who ever said they were shameful?” When Fenrich snaps his gaze up, Valvatorez seems - mildly cross, but not disgusted. “Who said I couldn’t fulfill your desires?’ His expression softens again. “...Who said that I don’t have similar ones myself?”

Fenrich swallows, eyes wide. “My lord…”

“You really need to stop assuming things, Fenrich,” Valvatorez says, stepping close to him. “It’s not a good trait for as intelligent a man as you.”

Fenrich would have agreed at once, were he not busy being kissed.


End file.
